Dragons and the TMNT: The Lost Chapters
by Lady J 765
Summary: This is the lost chapters of the Dragons and the TMNT story. Josh is a Guardian in training and with the Watchers preparing to take over Earth he will have to work with Jessica and the turtles to stop them!
1. Chapter 1

During the battle with the Watcher no one saw on a few rooftops away a boy

named Josh, a man named Sir Barlow, and a portal behind them.

Josh turned to Sir Barlow and asked "Why are we not helping them?"

Sir Barlow answered "Because your training is not yet complete,

but it will be in time." "Remember this evil is very powerful, you must not mess around

with it or it will kill you with no regard for your life." said Sir Barlow.

"OK I will wait tell my training is complete, then I will help the dragons fight

the Watchers." said Josh.

"Good, now it is time for us to be heading back home." said Sir Barlow.

Then Sir Barlow turned around and walked through the portal, and Josh

was standing in front of the portal, he turned to look at the battle and saw

Jessica being reunited with her family and friends and the Watcher defeated.

At that moment he thought "We have lost to many good dragons to the

Watchers, and I will not let anymore die as long as I live!"

Then Josh went through the portal and it closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Josh came out of the portal he was back at Sir Patrick's mansion, AKA Guardian headquarters.

Then Sir Barlow said "Go relax Josh because training starts early tomorrow."

So when Josh was walking to his room he saw Sir Newman in the playroom

with Sir Patrick's children, and he stopped because Sir Newman was telling

the story of how the Guardians were started.

"A long time ago, back in the time of King Arthur," said Sir Newman,

"King Arthur and the knights found out that Sir Devin was hunting the dragons,

Sir Devin was banished, but King Arthur knew he would come back to

kill all the dragons, so King Arthur took his best knights and made them

the Guardians!" Then Sir Newman said "And we still protect them today!"

"The end." After the story, Josh was heading to his room he thought "I remember the

first time I heard that story from my Dad I wanted to be a Guardian just like him."

Then Josh arrived at his room and started playing Minecraft until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A Few Days Later

As Josh was playing Minecraft, he got a text from Sir Barlow saying "Come to

the Command Room." So when Josh got to the Command Room he saw

Sir Barlow and Sir Patrick talking, and Sir Patrick said "Josh, come here."

As Josh came over he saw on the big screen a picture of a man and a woman.

"Who are they?" asked Josh. "They are Sir Devin and Morgan le Fay," said Sir

Patrick, "and they are the reason I have called you and Sir Barlow here."

"They were spotted in New York and were by the homes of two families

of dragons, Hartanna and Clefspeare." said Sir Patrick. "So what do you

want us to do?" asked Josh. "I'm sending you and Sir Barlow to stop

Sir Devin and Morgan, so get anything you think you might need

and then come to the Portal Room." said Sir Patrick.

After Josh grabbed his sword, phone, and a handgun, he went

to the Portal Room and found Sir Patrick and Sir Barlow already

there. "Remember, Sir Devin and Morgan are very powerful so

watch each other's backs and good luck!" said Sir Patrick.

When Josh and Sir Barlow came out of the portal they

saw a boy and girl going into the sewers, but the weird thing was

that the boy had a sword in a scabbard. As Sir Barlow was

watching them he saw the girl was wearing a ruby necklace and

said "The girl must be a dragon because it is a sign of dragon heritage."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Josh. "Well I have the address

that Hartanna lives at, so we should go there so we can warn her

that Sir Devin and Morgan are near." said Sir Barlow. When Sir Barlow

and Josh got to Hartanna's house, Sir Barlow rang the doorbell

and Hartanna came to the door and said "Hello, how may I help

you?" "Hartanna I am Sir Barlow and this is Josh and we were

sent by the Guardians to warn you that Sir Devin and Morgan are near." said

Sir Barlow. "What, oh no," said Hartanna, "my daughter Jessica and her

friend Billy are going to the third circle of Hades to save a friend, and I

bet Morgan had something to do with him being in the third circle."

"This is very bad news." said Sir Barlow. "Should we contact Guardian

Headquarters?" asked Josh. "Yes we should." said Sir Barlow.

"Please make sure Jessica is safe just like the Guardians protected me

back in the time of King Aathur." said Hartanna. Then Sir Barlow and

Josh called Sir Patrick and Sir Barlow said "We made contact with

Hartanna and she said that her daughter Jessica and her friend Billy

are going to the third circle of Hades to save a friend, so what should

we do?" "Use the portal opening device that I gave you and go to

the third circle because I have a feeling Morgan might be involved

in this." said Sir Patrick. "OK we will go right now." said Sir Barlow.

After Sir Barlow ended the call he opened a portal to the third circle

and went through the portal and then Josh said "Don't worry Jessica and Billy,

we're coming." Then Josh went through the portal and it closed behind him.

Josh and the Guardians will return in Dragons and the TMNT 2.


End file.
